Poneva (Rising Dawn)
Situated in the snowy Northern Wasteland along the Crystal Borderlands, Poneva city was a pre-war cosmopolitan metropolis and was the largest and most densely populated urban center in the North. It is one of the main settings in Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn . ] History Pre-War Era Before the war, Poneva city was the center of all of Equestria's foreign and domestic commerce between the lesser sovereign nations, such as the nation of Roan, and the greater entities such as the Crystal Empire and the Batpony Kingdom. Wartime Era At the close of the the Great War, Poneva's defenses were breached and zebras ravaged the city, attempting to slaughter its populace. The remains of the Equestrian army staged an evacuation of the city amidst the ensuing chaos, and many citizens were safely escorted to Stormpeak. Others, while en route, did not survive as a balefire ICBM detonated in the heat of the city during the evacuation, burning away what would become known as Poneva's Inner City, and knocking many escaping pegasus cloudships out of the sky to their deaths. Poneva was inevitably destroyed in the balefire. There was not a single survivor near ground zero , and much of downtown Poneva was razed in the process. Much of the outer city and parts of downtown Poneva did survive the balefire blast, however, and were reclaimed by civilization over time. Present Day Poneva city and its inhabitants were annihilated by a balefire bomb dropped by the Zebra Nation. A significant portion of the city has been reclaimed and resettled by ponykind and continues to be a center of trade in the north - now known as the Northern Wasteland. Layout Pre-War and Wartime Era Poneva was once a sprawling metropolis consisting of a variety of districts such as the Bank, Market, and Factory districts. Present Day Poneva city and its inhabitants were annihlated by a balefire bomb dropped by the Zebra Nation. A signifigant portion of the city has been reclaimed and resettled by ponykind and continues to be a center of trade in the north - now known as the Northern Wasteland. The area closest to ground zero is known as the Inner City, which is home to mutants, ghouls, snow furies, and other abominations that make the inner city close to uninhabitable. Along with the radioactive hazards that plague the inner city the closer one travels to ground zero, there is also a mysterious darkness that is beginning to take root within the city uninhabitable zone, further deterring any travelers or scavengers from entering. The Inner City is also haunted by Blast Shadows, which are all that remains of the ponies who died near ground zero. The area that has been resettled and reclaimed by ponykind is known as the Outer City, a crescent shaped territory that covers many of Poneva's important districts, such as the Bank, Market, and Factory districts, among many others. It is here where some semblance of civilization has been allowed to thrive, and is home to many of the Northern Wastes' myriad factions, such as the East Eden Company , the Palomino Mafia , and the Orphanage, among many others. Notable Locations Stable-Tec Tower The Stable-Tec Tower, once a research and development facility in use by Stable-Tec, was re-purposed and jury rigged by Steam Sprocket , the executive of the World Tree Company to become a massive indoor hyrdroponics lab and plantation. Warmhearth Inn The Warmhearth Inn, owned by Summer Smiles is the place where Red Dawn and his party currently reside. Category:Rising Dawn